


Bite Me, Literally

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Blake is a tease, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Blake, Yang is gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Blake Belladonna is a vampire and Yang Xiao Long is hopelessly in love with her. She can handle a few hickeys if it means she gets the rest of her girlfriend.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Bite Me, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fan art: https://bloodraven55.tumblr.com/post/612503843632250880/homelychill-good-morning-ladies-i-have-blake. I suggest seeing it first so you can have the proper mental image ;)  
> Also, this is my first time writing about vampires so I hope I'm doing it justice.

Yang didn't mind that her girlfriend was a Faunus. She found it pretty cool, and the cat ears were just so adorable. Not to mention some of the cat-like behaviors provided her with endless amusement.

It was the other thing that took some getting used to: that Blake was a vampire.

Yep, teeth and all.

At first, Yang thought it was just a Faunus thing that Blake had those little pointy teeth, like her ears. But then came the explanations, and the warnings, and the way Blake would nuzzle her neck once they got comfortable enough around each other. At least Blake was considerate enough to warn her before going to town on Yang like she was a tall glass of fruit punch.

To be fair, Yang was distracted by... other things. She noticed certain features about Blake the first time she saw her. Things that made her realize how insanely gay she was. The curves of her body were intoxicating, and Yang just knew she had to have them. Now, she suspected that's what it felt like for Blake every time she got close enough to Yang to smell her blood. Yeah, totally the same thing.

It really didn't help that Blake had a habit of wearing ruffled shirts tied at the top, and the string that was supposed to be holding it closed always seemed incapable of containing that booby goodness peeking out like it was taunting Yang. Combined with her flowing black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back - not to mention the tight black pants and boots that accompanied the shirt - it was a miracle that Yang did not pounce on her and make love right then and there every time she was in the same room.

Unfortunately for her useless ass, Blake noticed.

Blake saw the way Yang kept staring at her chest. And she had her suspicions that the tall blonde was also enjoying the view from the rear. _Good._

"Liking what you see?" Blake called out one day when she noticed Yang's eyes fixed on a region a tad below her neck.

"Huh?! Oh! Sorry! I-uh, I was just... I wasn't staring!" Yang was so cute when she got flustered, awkwardly waving and trying to play it cool when she was anything but.

Brushing a strand of hair back and turning to face her fully, Blake sauntered over. "You know, you could just ask..."

Yang's eyes grew wide as the black-haired beauty approached, hips swinging in just the right way. _Damn, why did she have to look so good in those boots and those pants?_

As Blake drew closer, she grinned. Her teeth exposed, Yang suddenly felt a bead of sweat trickle down her back.

"If you want to see my titties," Blake purred, giving a little shimmy just for kicks, "you have to pay the price." She licked her lips as the scent of Yang washed over her. Oh how she wanted to bite her, take a nice sip of this fine woman. _Thank the gods she's big,_ Blake mused, _or else I'd have to exercise a lot more self-control._

Blushing hard, Yang nodded eagerly and tugged at the bandana around her neck, exposing a patch of skin. "Here you go!"

"YOUR ARM, YANG, JESUS!" Blake laughed, one hand covering her mouth as she lost it over how eager her girlfriend was to provide her a little snack.

"O-oh, right," Yang chuckled, adjusting her bandana and feeling so embarrassed as she held out her arm. "I thought vampires always went for the neck."

"Not all the time," Blake replied. "Besides, you haven't really been bitten before and I don't want your first time to be traumatizing."

"Uh, I think you already did," Yang said, rubbing her head with her free hand. How could she forget?

* * *

It was their first kiss. Well, technically their first make-out. Somehow they found themselves close together, purple eyes meeting amber, and the electricity leaving their skin on edge. Yang had known about the function of those little pointy teeth for a while, but her focus was more on the pink lips covering them.

Looked like Blake was focusing on her lips too.

Because next thing they knew, their lips were sloppily brushing over each other. It was soft and hesitant at first, but as the sparks ignited they began to mesh more smoothly. Hands ran through black and yellow hair. Blake pressed open mouthed kisses and Yang responded in kind. Their tongues teased against each other and it was all so wonderful...

Until Yang felt a sharp prick of two fangs poking her bottom lip.

"OW!" She more moaned it into Blake's mouth than anything, but quickly broke the kiss and massaged her lip. For a moment, she thought she messed up, but then she saw Blake and the worry in her eyes. That was new.

Blake did not mean to bite her. She just wanted to nibble a bit as her lust took hold, but her blood lust seemed to kick in at the wrong time. Hand over her mouth, ears lying flat against her head, she had taken a half step back when she felt as well as heard Yang yelp.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bite you!"

"No, no, it's fine! Just unexpected." Sure, her lip felt a bit sore from the sudden sharpness. Okay, there was a little blood in her mouth.

Blake had to fight her urge to taste it. This was not just another human. This was Yang. Her Yang. She tentatively reached a hand out to see the damage. Yang twitched, and Blake paused, but after a moment Yang removed her hand and opened her mouth just enough for Blake to see.

Yep, there were two tiny marks.

"Fuck, I'm sorry..."

Smiling a little, Yang reassured her, "Ib fine. I cah tak id." Maybe she should have removed Blake's fingers first.

But hearing Blake giggle at her goofiness - and seeing her ears perk up - was worth it.

* * *

Rubbing the back of her neck as the memory of that kiss gone awry came back to her, Blake glanced up shyly at Yang. Her ears curled down so that she looked like an embarrassed kitten. It made Yang's heart flutter.

"I guess I am a little eager after all," Blake said with slight smile.

"Well, I'm still here, and I can take a few hickeys. I mean, that's basically what they are, right?" Yang shrugged and gave her a warm smile, causing Blake's ears to perk up again.

"Yeah, you're right," Blake responded with renewed confidence. "So... mind if I have a little nibble - uh, hickey?"

Extending her arm again, Yang said, "Help yourself!"

And so she did. Gently taking the exposed arm in her hands, Blake sniffed and licked the spot she wished to drink from before planting a few kisses. She was a bit thirsty, yes, but she only needed a nibble. And she didn't want to freak Yang out. Once ready, she gently bit the toned skin and made two small punctures. Her eyes widened as she tasted blood, her tongue flicking over Yang's skin to get every drop. Yang shuddered a bit at the hungry look in those amber eyes, the feeling of teeth and tongue on her skin. But she held her arm in place, allowing her girlfriend to get enough to sate her thirst.

Planting a soft kiss to the bite mark, Blake removed a hand and gave a quick squeeze to her breast, eyes watching Yang for her reaction. To her smug satisfaction, Yang looked like she was getting her birthday present early. But the moment was over as soon as she released the arm.

"Just a little preview. If you want more, you have to wait." Giving her a cheeky wink, Blake turned and sauntered away, swinging her hips all the way.

"Whoa..." Yang sighed dreamily. She was ready to cough up a pint of blood - or a gallon - to have those titties. And that booty. But she could wait.

* * *

Some nights later, Yang was walking through the halls. She hadn't seen Blake in a while and wondered where her girlfriend had run off to. In fairness, Blake had a habit of going off on her own and Yang wasn't going to stop her. But all night she had this funny feeling, like someone was watching her. Of course, if anyone threatened her, Yang was ready to throw down and give them a taste of her fists.

She got halfway down the hall before she stopped dead in her tracks. Her senses were tingling. Something was off. Yang could definitely feel someone watching her. She whipped her head around and found no one there. A few candles cast a somewhat eerie light from a nearby table. Glancing both ways down the hall, Yang thought maybe she was just being paranoid. Then it hit her...

_Look up._

And with a sense of dread, she looked slowly up. A wave of fear crashed over her as she noticed a pair of amber eyes glinting in the candlelight, accompanied by bared fangs. Their owner crouched in the shadows, wearing that damned ruffled shirt and those tight pants, her ears alert and mouth turned up in a sinister smirk.

"I see you, Yang Xiao Long," Blake whispered, her voice both menacing and seductive.

A chill ran down Yang's spine as she took a half-step back. "Heh... good kitty..." She braced herself for what she expected was about to happen.

And she was right.

Blake leaned slowly over the ledge she was perched on, and then... she pounced.

Arms outstretched to brace herself, Blake flew head first into Yang, slamming her tall girlfriend into the rug and landing squarely on top. With a hard "OOF!" Yang hit the floor and opened her eyes a bit dazed from the sheer force of having her cat/vampire girlfriend tackle her. She suddenly registered that Blake was sitting on top of her, hips squarely over her sex. She was pinned down and there was nothing she could do short of fighting Blake off. But Yang wasn't going to complain. Despite the wicked look in Blake's eye that left her frightened, she was also feeling a growing arousal that was spreading throughout her body and pooling somewhere close to where those lovely hips were perched on top of her.

"Hey there, Blake. What's up?"

"Aw, you're cute when you're nervous," Blake purred, placing her hands against Yang's midriff. It was at that moment that Yang noticed her bosom seemed a little more prominent - as if Blake was trying to show it off.

"Okay, that's just mean," Yang muttered.

Arching an eyebrow, Blake shifted her weight just so. "What? You mean these?" She brought her upper arms together to give her breasts a good squeeze.

Yang growled low. "Yes, THAT." But her brief anger flared out when Blake leaned down and ran a finger over her lips.

"Shh. You'll get to see them later... but first, I need a little snack." Blake's eyes flicked down toward a slightly exposed neck, and she licked her lips as she finished her sentence.

Another shudder ran down Yang's spine. "W-what do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

Locking eyes with her very close and very sexy girlfriend, Yang slowly pulled the bandana off from around her neck. She tilted her head to offer as much as she could.

Breathing hard, Blake took a moment to check in with her girlfriend. "This may hurt a bit..."

"I'm ready."

A moment of silence passed. Then...

"I love you, Yang."

And cupping Yang's cheek tenderly, Blake leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck. Then another. And her tongue grazed the spot she desired. Feeling Yang shudder under her touch, she rubbed the jawbone in her hand as she slowly bared her fangs. She was so hungry, ready to have her fill. She nibbled lightly and waited.

Yang did not twitch. Her eyes were focused on a spot on the wall, hands balled at her sides. As much as she wanted to grab on to Blake, she felt she needed to be still for this.

Taking that as a good sign, Blake bit down and pierced skin. Blood slowly trickled out. She lapped it up and began to drink. The smell and taste was as intoxicating as she remembered from the time before. She latched on to Yang's neck and had her fill. Hand still holding the other side of her face, Blake hummed as she enjoyed her snacc.

Yang had no idea how long it lasted. It probably was a couple minutes, but it felt longer. At some point, she unclenched a hand and brought it over Blake's back, ready to stroke her spine - but thought better and set her hand down. She decided not to interfere in case surprise contact would startle her lover.

Finally, she felt teeth pulling out of her skin and a tongue lap up the last warm drops of blood. Head lolling a bit, Yang sat up a little to see Blake perched on her as before, only now there was blood - _her blood_ \- dribbling down her chin and little drops on her chest. A satisfied smirk was plastered on that face as Blake licked her lips contentedly. In the candlelight, she looked both frightening and utterly gorgeous. Yang smiled a bit at the sight. _Why is she getting fuzzy...?_

"Yang?... YANG!..."

* * *

Next thing Yang knew, she was lying in her bed. She felt a bit woozy as she tried to sit up. Glancing around, she saw Blake sitting on the edge of her bed, hugging herself and looking ashamed. Her ears pressed flat were a dead giveaway.

"Mmmm.... Blake?"

Blake bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Yang. I had too much."

Feeling her strength coming back, Yang sat up more fully. "Hey, it's okay..."

"No it's not!" Blake shouted, catching Yang by surprise. That's when she saw the tears in her eyes. "This is why I warned you! I could have killed you! I wasn't careful enough and you passed out. What if you didn't wake up?"

Before Blake could spiral too deep into her self-loathing, Yang crossed the bed and held her tightly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Blake. I knew what I was getting into... well, sort of." Blake sniffed, but Yang pressed on, "But it's okay. I'm still here. I can take it." She pulled back to give her a reassuring smile, only to feel woozy again.

Blake hastily laid her back against the pillows, then reached over for a bottle of water. "Drink, please."

Yang took a sip. After resting for a minute, she sat up again and drained the bottle. "Thanks."

Blake offered a plate of cookies. "You need to restore your blood sugar. I really did take too much. I'm so sorry."

Stuffing a cookie in her mouth, Yang mumbled with a mouthful of chocolate, "It's okay." But to ease her worried girlfriend, she silently ate a few more cookies until half the plate was gone.

When she was done, Yang said, "Blake, I trust you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. And honestly, I don't mind giving you a pint of my blood if it will make you happy or whatever."

Blake lifted her head, ears twitching up. Yang took that as a good sign. She reached out and squeezed a hand. "And thanks for looking out for me. That proves you're not a monster. You take good care of me; I want to do the same for you."

And there was the smile she loved. Blake finally relaxed and squeezed back. After a moment of just gazing at each other, she spoke slowly, "So... I promised you would get to see my... my boobs if you paid a price. I think that's been met." She chuckled a bit.

Yang laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. But I could use another minute to just lie here so..." she leaned back and tugged at the hem of her shirt, "how about you enjoy mine?"

Blake's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed as the smirk returned. "I'd love to."

She grasped the hem of Yang's shirt and pulled it up and over her, tossing it to the side. Running her hands over abs and a toned stomach, Blake bent down to kiss them before sliding up. Yang settled into the pillows and watched. She loved how Blake looked as she crawled up to her chest, amber eyes glinting with love and lust. Yang's purple eyes were half-lidded, both from exhaustion and lust, and trained solely on her girlfriend.

Turning to those full breasts, Blake softly kissed one, then the other. She focused on a hardened nipple and swirled her tongue around it, feeling Yang squirm under her touch. As her fangs grazed the erect nipple, Yang gasped and buried her hand in black hair. Blake smiled and continued licking as she massaged the other breast.

Once done, she gave Yang a quick kiss on the lips before asking, "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah... much better." Yang was definitely feeling her strength return.

"Good, because I have something for you." Sliding into Yang's lap and shifting her hips a bit just for emphasis, Blake sat up fully and ran her hands over her chest. Yang watched hungrily. Then, without warning, Blake grabbed the opening in her shirt and yanked hard, ripping the shirt apart and exposing her chest.

"Come get them, babe."

Yang did not need to be told twice. Eyes wide, she launched herself into Blake's chest and buried her face in titties, exhaling in relief against pale skin.

Amused, Blake arched her back to give Yang all the booby goodness she could offer. She smiled at the warm breath against her skin, how she could feel Yang just melt into her cleavage. But something was missing...

"Yang, you're forgetting something. This ass ain't gonna smack itself."

Keeping her face firmly planted in Blake's cleavage, Yang slapped both hands against those tight pants and grabbed her ass. She moaned as Blake ran her hands through her yellow hair.

"There you go. Good girl."

Maybe she was still delirious from the blood loss, but in Yang's mind, she would gladly do it again. As long as Blake wanted her around, she would tolerate all the hickeys. Anything for titties and the Bellabooty.


End file.
